candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 September 2016
Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has joined the Candy Kingdom. EndermanR169 has joined the Candy Kingdom. EndermanR169 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has gone to crush some candies. Mossy Mos has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:12 Mossy Mos @Mega HI @Edwin hI Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:23 Mossy Mos I'm not see you.... for two days.. @NRN HI Sorry about late... because I have cold since yesterday :( I caught cold and sick 9:23 Not real name Hi mos 9:23 Mossy Mos @NRN Today I'm Absent School and I see Doctor 9:24 Not real name Really 9:24 Mossy Mos @NRN Yep 9:24 Not real name Today is holiday in my country 9:24 Mossy Mos @NRN and Tomorrow is schoolday :9 :( ( 9:25 Not real name I rated 1926-1955 difficulties already 1926-1940 has many IH levels 9:25 Mossy Mos @NRN Today I pass Level 1933 (35 moves) and 1934 (4 colours) on mobile now I'm on Level 1944 Level 1943 I pass with Boosters 1 Lucky candy and 3 lollipops HM100 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:26 Edwin91476 Friday is mid-autumn festival :P 9:26 HM100 Hello!!! http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_741_(Super_Saga)/Versions Edwin, check the future version coming out soon It has 3-layered icings instead of chocolate 9:27 Edwin91476 I will have three days holiday. 9:27 Mossy Mos @HM HI @Edwin what holiday what? IH 9:28 HM100 I need a rating without boosters (NI) 9:28 Mossy Mos @HM you can rate difficulty levels? 9:28 Not real name What is the levels that got nerfed in 1926-1940 9:29 HM100 I will make 738 after 26 days Mixed @Mossy Only if I have time due to schoolwork 9:29 Not real name Wait 1933 nerfed to 35 moves? 9:29 HM100 Level 1933 9:29 Mossy Mos @NRN Yep I found Level 1933 nerf 35 moves on mobile 9:30 HM100 I will post it soon Now Image by others 9:30 Not real name 1934 and 1937 also nerfed But on the bad side 1945 and 1950 buffed 9:31 HM100 Put them for 1934 and 1937. 1933 has 35 moves as nerf on mobile 9:31 Mossy Mos @NRN That means all thing are mobile? 9:32 Not real name Yes Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 9:32 Not real name I already have video for buffed 1950 and buffed 1945 9:32 HM100 I placed it. Can you post screenshot for 1933 V3 Mobile NRN? 9:33 Mossy Mos @HM Today I'm still have sneeze and sore throat... :( 9:33 Not real name Yes 9:33 HM100 Please the image for 1933 35 moves. NRN or Mossy? 9:33 Not real name But wait lemme switch to wifi Im now only using mobile data 9:34 Mossy Mos @HM Okay But I saw it first while i'm stuck on this level 9:34 Not real name Ill be right back 9:34 HM100 Upload it. Infobox was added by me. 35 moves as seen @Mossy You can upload it. 9:34 Not real name Im creating video 9:34 HM100 @NRN, did you see the 35 moves version in this wiki? Level 1933/Versions Has 35 moves. And Image is missing. Sorry!!! 9:35 Mossy Mos @NRN please wait 9:35 HM100 Upload the image NOW!!! File:L 1933 M V3.png 9:36 Not real name Screenshot already Now uploadinf 9:36 HM100 The infobox added by me is right? 9:36 Mossy Mos @NRN I screenshotted please wait for upload 9:36 HM100 OK Mossy!!!! Which user will upload successfully the image 9:37 Mossy Mos @HM who is finish? 9:38 Not real name Now uploading 9:38 Mossy Mos NRN you are uploading> 9:38 Not real name Yes 9:38 HM100 But slow internet? 9:39 Not real name Yes Now uploded Test 9:39 HM100 And infobox added by me 9:39 Not real name Im only using mobile data 9:40 Mossy Mos I have to plug in the battery charging into my laptop to upload the pictures from mobile Ipad... @NRN 9:40 Not real name And the area Im staying now only has 2-3 bars signal I upload directly from phone 9:40 Mossy Mos @NRN now my Ipad battery is almost dead.... 9:40 Not real name Im making video for 1933 9:41 HM100 Why Mossy? 9:41 Not real name I always upload directly in phone/tablet for level pics 9:42 Mossy Mos @HM My Ipad battery is dead now... Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:43 Mossy Mos @HM I'm on Laptop 9:44 HM100 OK 9:44 Mossy Mos @HM I see the pic of 1933 nerf mobile 9:45 HM100 Yes. Made the infobox recently 9:46 Mossy Mos @HM I have to making some levels note for past version but unreleased levels Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:47 HM100 Ohkay Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:49 Edwin91476 Mossy :P some LDC would you like to join it? 9:49 Mossy Mos @Edwin I want to join it but how many time left now? 9:50 Edwin91476 Not mine. 9:50 Mossy Mos @Edwin that means infinite? 9:50 Edwin91476 User blog:Lucas8111999/Heart shaped level contest 9:50 Mossy Mos without limited time? 9:50 Edwin91476 Before 30th September. 9:50 Mossy Mos @Edwin I saw your blog the Buff Levels Contest Not real name has gone to crush some candies. 9:51 Edwin91476 That's ended. And seems I won't give the prize in that contest. But anyway, I may start a new contest later. 9:52 Mossy Mos @Edwin that means Buff Levels Contest is Ended? :( 9:54 Edwin91476 Yes. But I will start a new contest later. Many years ago I have start a contest, that 'Most complicated' Contest, then even Mega joined it, then now... :( 10:01 Mossy Mos @HM sure? one color level? 10:01 Edwin91476 One colour is not playable :/ 10:01 HM100 Yes!!! Wait please No but... 10:01 Edwin91476 At least two? 10:01 HM100 It won't be one-color level (Level starts with only one color) 10:01 Megaphantaze Actually one color is possible You just must be really creative with it Did you forgot you can switch licorice? 10:02 Edwin91476 Ah~ 10:02 Mossy Mos @HM We means Level with one colour before settle? 10:02 Edwin91476 Why I totally forgot that. 10:03 HM100 Yes? 10:03 Edwin91476 File:Levels Sp C.png 10:03 HM100 You can have lucky candies spawning naturally having cyan as order 10:04 Edwin91476 Any this. Create a level with this board. You can add anything you want. This is just a example. 10:04 HM100 Seven rules are here 10:05 Mossy Mos @HM when you're post your blog? 10:06 HM100 User blog:HM100/HM100 - Level starting with only 1 color Here. Read all seven rules before starting Don't clone a level like Level 1000 Must have all 6 colors with 81 spaces along with blockers 10:08 Edwin91476 Ah seems great. 10:09 HM100 OK!!! You can start now 10:10 Mossy Mos @HM Me too 10:10 HM100 Okay 10:12 Mossy Mos @HM Maybe Tomorrow :) 10:12 HM100 ok 10:12 Mossy Mos @HM but when it expire? 10:13 HM100 In the end of autum In 31 November 2015 I mean 31 Nov 2016 10:13 Mossy Mos @HM ok In my country I have only 3 seasons Summer , Rain and Winter 10:14 HM100 In my own, Autumn, Winter, Spring, Summer (4 instead of 3) 10:15 Mossy Mos @HM that means other country are have 4 seasons? Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 10:16 HM100 Yes 10:18 Megaphantaze Rain 10:19 HM100 Autumn 10:19 Mossy Mos @Mega for me Rain what country you live? 10:20 Megaphantaze Finland Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:21 Megaphantaze Thailand sure is weird lac if Rain is a season there place 10:22 Mossy Mos @Mega Yep I live this country Thailand. and also I'm Thai 10:23 Megaphantaze I don't understand this sentence 10:23 HM100 OK!!!! 10:23 Megaphantaze "Sonic and Amy are an item" What does that suppose to mean 10:23 HM100 IDK Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Mossy Mos has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:14 HM100 Hollo Edwinaki This is an Insanely Hard level by xxxxx Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:21 Edwin91476 What? 11:24 HM100 Level 1 which is actually impossible to fail 11:25 Edwin91476 "Insanely hard in Wednesday update." -King 11:26 HM100 What level? http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Candy Crush Super Saga Gave you changes for web-κορα soon I'm writing them Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 11:33 HM100 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Candy_Crush_Super_Saga/Changed Made it edwinaki Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. 12:31 HM100 Hollow Olaf 1:14 Megaphantaze Lol News glitched up 1:16 HM100 Why? 1:17 Megaphantaze Why? Why? Glitches cannot be predicted in television 1:25 HM100 OKay Special:Log/block Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 4:02 Megaphantaze Hey Olaf It's easy to get lucky edits in inactive wiki Well, when there's enough editing Doh That didn't made sense 4:04 Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 An episode in Alphabetty saga call Romania? called* I mean world 4:07 Megaphantaze Yes And there's also Greece Right now there's no artifacts in the new world So hard to say what is it called And what's worst, there's only one episode open Maybe I don't stalk the game enough Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. 4:08 Megaphantaze Because maybe this has happened back in Romania's days 4:54 HM100 Okay HM100 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has gone to crush some candies. Bp101697 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Bp101697 has gone to crush some candies. 2016 09 12